Without A Cause
by Shorty-bot
Summary: Xi Ping is a former Nanaman bodyguard, forced to fight in the Wu army. But, will her crush on Gan Ning turn to love? And will her haunting past in the Nanaman army prevent her from letting her true feelings for him show?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dynasty Warriors series or any of the characters, but I've got Zhou Yu locked in my basement with all of his sexy goodness.........along with Gan Ning. Although, the character of Xi Ping belongs to ME! Along with THIS story. Dynasty Warriors is copyright Koei.  
  
A girl who appears to be in her late teens is sitting on a dusty dirt hill looking at the sky, with a concerned look on her face.  
  
" Xi Ping, Lord Sun Jian has requested to speak with you," claimed a Sargent of the army of Sun Jian, interrupting Xi Ping's daydreams.  
  
" Alright Sargent, I will speak with him now,"she replied.  
  
Good day. I reply to the name of Xi Ping. I'm not quite sure as to how I got here, surrounded by Shu army generals guarding my every move......  
  
I was once a happy girl living in the Nanaman Tribe working as a main bodyguard for Zhu Rong, who some say is a descendent from the Goddess of fire. One day, when we were under attack by the Shu and Wu armies, I was unable to protect my queen from death, and fled at the sight of my dead mistress. I took an elephant and ran far away, where I lived in captivity for quite some time. That is, until the Wu forces invaded the territory I resided in. Gan Ning (the former pirate, now a mighty soldier) caught me as I was trying to escape, and recognized me from the battle with our Nanaman troops. I drew my weaopn, but he drew his sword faster. I was forced to surrender. He lead me to the camp, and I've been heavily guarded ever since.  
  
You see, I'm not an average warrior. The Wu army knows that I was more then a bodyguard to Zhu Rong, but I was her student. She taught me everything, and even blessed me with the gift of hypnotism. During a battle, I can hypnotize any lowly warrior into a complete state of unconsciousness. Therefore, I take the rank of quite a powerful officer. I don't belong to any dynasty now. I am a rebel, but if I am forced to take a side, then I must. But I shall never forget the Nanaman people that I so longed to protect....... Until I became a cowardly fool, fleeing from my deceased beloved queen!  
  
But taking the Wu side might be my only choice.  
  
But, the Shu army knows all of this, and I shall possibly be slaughtered any time now. If they set me free, who know's what I might try to do. But, if they keep me here, I might be tortured, or forced against my will to fight. The Wu army will either kill me, or force me to join them. The thoughts disgust me, by I have no other choice.   
  
I must go to Lord Sun Jian and hear what is to happen to me.  
  
" Guards, send her in!" Sun Jian ordered.  
  
Xi Ping enters a large tent heavily guarded, but covered in the most beautiful red and gold silks and velvet she had ever seen. She is pushed down, and forced to bow before Sun Jian.  
  
Sun Jian said, " Xi Ping, although you had once been our enemy in the battle of the Nanaman campaign, I have spoken to Gan Ning, Lu Xun, and many of the other officers, and we realize that your gifts would be a powerful ally to the Wu army. If you will accept it, you shall serve as an officer of our army. If you decline, then I will have to take matters into my own hands."  
  
Xi Ping thought,   
  
I I must become an officer. That is what's to become of me. Now, not only have I betrayed my queen, but now the entire Nanaman tribe, as well? I will do what I must, no matter how much I am against it. If I do not join the Shu army, I will surely be killed./i  
  
Xi Ping finally nodded, saying, " Sun Jian, I shall serve as an officer in the Wu army under two conditions; which is that I am able to use my weapon of choice, and request no bodyguards."  
  
Xi Ping realized that having bodyguards would only remind her of that horrific day when she, a bodyguard herself, fled from battle.  
  
  
  
Sun Jian said, " Yes, yes, that is alright, as long as you are positive that you can endure battle without bodyguards......Also, you must promise me that you will remain true to the Wu army."  
  
"Of course Lord Sun Jian. I shall serve you well." replied Xi Ping.  
  
She was secretly singing the sweet songs of the Nanaman tribes in her head, wishing somehow for a second chance.  
  
"Take her to the Qiao sisters, then Sun Shang Xiang. You've been living alone for such a time that you appear unpresentable. The Qiao sisters will help you look more like a woman ready to fight. Sun Shang Xiang shall prepare you with helpful items and battle armor," Sun Jian requested.  
  
Xi Ping said, somewhat insulted," My Lord, I apologize for my looks, but do you promise that they won't change my weapon?"  
  
Sun Jian replied, " Yes Xi Ping. I'm sure. They're going to prepare you for a true battle. Now Gan Ning, take her the Qiao sisters."  
  
Gan Ning took Xi Ping by the arm and lead her out of the enormous tent.  
  
" Welcome to the Wu army. Ha ha, you look like you were dragged for miles along an Elephant's ass! The two Qiao sisters will change all of that. They put the most beautiful flower to shame," Gan Ning said.  
  
Xi Ping angrily replied, " I apologize for my appearance, but when you have lived alone and ashamed in a dark forest for a long period of time, you lose interest in appearance. Hopefully later I shall look more appealing to you."  
  
Gan Ning coughed nervously as he said, " Uh....yea.......I mean, uh,...I'm sure you will... Anyway, the tent is just ahead."  
  
This reaction seemed strange to Xi Ping. Gan Ning seemed so strong and rebellious......It was odd that he was at a loss of words.  
  
Gan Ning walked her to the front of the Qiao sister's tent. There was a large painted drawing, obviously painted by the cute and childish Xiao Qiao, because of the misspelled words, "Qiao Cisters tent! Enter at owin Riske!." Gan Ning chuckled as he read the sign. He said,"Well, here we are. Hopefully they'll make you look better. You're in good hands! I'll wait here until you're ready to leave for Sun Shang Xiang's tent."  
  
"Ye......yes, alright. I shall see you soon," Xi Ping replied eagerly. She knew that the Qiao sisters could make her beautiful. After all, Xi Ping wanted to make a good impression.  
  
Xi Ping wasn't arrogant of course, but she was happy that Gan Ning might compliment her on her appearance, after the Xiao sisters were done with her.  
  
She went into the tent just as the girls were setting up many strange beauty supplies on a large table. Just then, she looked at the two sisters. The sayings were true. They were more beautiful the moon and stars, and put the most beautiful flower to shame. Xi Ping stared in awe at their beauty, which was even more beautiful then Zhu Rong's!   
  
She greeted the Qiao sisters, "Uh, good morning Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. I was told to come her-"  
  
Xiao Qiao interrupted, " Wow, Da Qiao, look! Lord Sun Jian wasn't kidding about this girl when he said that she looked like a-" Da Qiao's hand covered her sister's mouth, while sweetly smiling at Xi Ping.  
  
She then said, " Pleased to meet you! Welcome to the powerful Wu army! Please forgive my sister, she often speaks without thinking! Please sit down, and we will start, uh, cleaning you up....."  
  
" Thank you both. It's quite alright Da Qiao, I understand that I do not look at all presentable. Please forgive me." Xi Ping replied.  
  
"That's alright, please sit down," Da Qiao said.  
  
She sat down on a cushion on the floor. Then Xiao Qiao said, " Hmmmm. Sis, maybe we should start with her hair, then we'll add some crushed lily powder to her cheeks...."  
  
Da Qiao added," She'll need to bathe first, that way her hair will be easier to tame"  
  
The 2 energetic sisters quickly picked up their beauty utensils and went to work on Xi Ping.  
  
4 hours later.............  
  
Xi Ping looked in the mirror in awe. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao had indeed done an amazing job. Xi Ping's hair was in an perfectly twisted braid on the top of her head, that looked as if water was flowing through her elegant locks of hair. Not only was she no longer dirty and ratty, but her eyes sparkled with rose dust, her cheeks teemed with the gentle glow of a peachy tint, and her soft lips were colored with the beautiful sheen of red that she had only seen in paintings of elegant Queens. Her floral skirt was tinted with golden flowers that seemed to have been stolen from the sun. Her short top was filled with pink and yellow swirls of flowers bursting with color. and the flowers in her hair gave off a soothing scent of lavender.  
  
"We did good, huh Sis?" Xiao Qiao said.  
  
" Yes Xiao, she looks beautiful," Da Qiao replied.  
  
Xi Ping thanked them saying, "Thank you so much, I shall always be grateful! I promise I shall return this favor....someday, when I know how to."  
  
"No problem!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed.  
  
"But may I ask......" Xi Ping questioned, "How am I supposed to fight in this clothing? I don't want to ruin any of the beads or flowers."  
  
Da Qiao replied, " The armor the Sun Shang Xiang will give you will protect it. Don't worry, we fight in skirts too!"  
  
"With HUGE fans, might I add," Qiao Xiao said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you again!" Xi Ping said as she exited the tent.  
  
Xi Ping left the tent felling very confident, hoping that Gan Ning would like how she looked. Xi Ping searched for Gan Ning, but he couldn't be seen. Until she looked down, only to see him sleeping on the side of the cream colored cloth the tent was made of.  
  
" Wake up Gan Ning.....I'm afraid I don't know the direction of Sun Shang Xiang's tent.....," Xi ping said, as she gently tapped Gan Ning on the shoulder.  
  
He shook himself to wake up. He looked up at her and exclaimed, "Wha......WOAH! I mean.....Wow, you look.....good. You look...really good..." Xi Ping smiled and thanked him for complimenting her, although she was exited that his first reaction to her new look was, "WOAH!"   
  
Gan Ning stood up and stuck out his arm as if to say, "ladies first". Xi Ping stared to walk as Gan Ning lead her to the next tent.   
  
"It's.....right up this hill," Gan Ning told Xi Ping in a serious voice.  
  
Although, multiple times she noticed Gan Ning looking at her and smiling.  
  
Xi Ping wondered, "Maybe he is thinking about me..........I hope........"  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, done with chapter one! If you enjoyed it, please let me know. If I get some good reviews, I'll have the next 2 chapters up soon! Heck, if you hated it let me know, I'm desperate for reviews ^_^. Haha, I'm a review skank! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
